My Love
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: When a girl goes to Japan with her parents to find a lost friend, danger unfolds and fights threaten to destroy a life long love. Can she turn the tide and win the heart of her lost lover?
1. Chapter 1

Old Flame

_Sequence 1_

_Two children play happily in the snow of Russia. One was a dual coloured haired boy. The front was grey and the back was midnight blue whilst his eyes a gentle auburn. The other child, a girl with light amethyst hair and mint eyes. The pair danced and played as if nothing else mattered to them. They were outside a house, not daring to wonder farther away. Two adults watch the pair with careful eyes. All of a sudden the sky turns dark and a storm rolls in. The adults go inside, telling the children to do the same but as they walk, the little boy gets snatched from behind. He cries for help and the little girl tries her best but she is overpowered easily and the little boy is carried away, far into the distance never to be seen again. After he and his captor were out of sight, the little girl wept before eventually running inside to tell the adults the horrid news. The storm started up and took no time in wreaking a few streaks of havoc. _

_End sequence 1_

A girl about 18 years of age sat bolt upright in her bed, waking right up from the same memory that had haunted her dreams for 13 years. Her breathing was heavy as her heart raced. 'Oh Aleksander. I wish I could've done more to save you that day. I wasn't strong enough. But. I feel like you're out there, waiting for me to find you. Please my love. I miss you. I am your phoenix and you are mine.' The girl was snapped clean out of her thoughts as an older woman walked in with a worried look on her face. She had the same light amethyst hair but her eyes were sea blue. "Are you okay Fai honey?" The woman asks.

The girl now named Fai took her time to answer. "No mama. I had that dream again. Its trying to tell me something but I don't know what." "I know Fai. You'll figure it out sooner or later." "I miss Aleksander." "I miss him too baby. He's been missing for 13 years. I don't think anyone can find him." "He has to be here somewhere ma. He has to be." Fai's mother sat beside Fai on the bed and pulled her into a hug reassuringly. "I guess it's up to us to find him now." "But where would he be?" "Start in Japan. I was going to tell you a long time ago. I believe he's alive and well but his name has changed." "He's still my Aleksander." "I know darling. He won't respond to that name. He goes by the name of Kai now. I might know where he's staying at this very moment." "You do?" "Yes. Come on. Let's get your father up and get ready to go. He's in Bakuten city I do believe." "Okay. Let's go." In seconds Fai was out of her bed and into the bathroom making her mother smile when a black haired, mint eyed man walked in. "What's going on Lyuba?" "We're going to find Aleksander." "Oh. Not that again Ly. She's running on false hopes." "No. He's alive. But different."

As soon as Fai spotted her father she leapt on him. "Morning papa." "Morning to you too. Now be careful. You don't know what dangers lurk in Japan." "You're coming with us." "What?" "Dvarkin. I know what you're like when we leave you here on your own. Besides. We can take a holiday whilst we're at it." "What about Kvapil?" "The neighbour can look after him. Come on. Let's go get ready." In the end Dvarkin did as he was told and went to get ready with Lyuba. Fai however was trying to pack and find something to wear at the same time. After packing what she wanted Fai moved onto finding the right outfit. 'Now. Japan will be warm not cold. I know. Jeans and leggings. With a nice strapless top and a cardigan to go with it. And my usual dark red boots with white socks rolled to the top of the boot.' With her thoughts over Fai got the outfit ready when she realised that the lower style didn't match so she swapped it for white jeans that had sea blue glitter patterns down the legs. She also swapped the boots for cowgirl boots that were deep blue with beautiful gold details.

Chaps were also on her legs with a cowgirl jacket on her shoulders. The jacket had two phoenixes on the back. One was light blue and the other was fiery red. Most of the details on both birds were the same. Only the eyes and gem upon the head were different. The red one had green eyes and a green gem whilst the blue had pink eyes with a pink gem. Her strapless shirt was deep grey in colour with fire and ice running along the bottom and top. A pair of cowgirl gloves completed the look without a hat. Fai knew that wearing a hat would be going too far. Her gloves were a peaceful periwinkle colour. Her mother soon walked in all ready to go and she had a surprise to see what her daughter was wearing. "Well Fai. Going for a western approach I see." "Well mama. It won't be cold in Japan I don't think." "No it won't. Well. Your father and I are set to go." "Me too. Lets go." "Yes lets." "Let's not!" "Oh shut up Dvarkin. Your father is such a wuss." "It's a good job I take after you then ma." "Yes it is. Now come on. We'd better not make him wait. Men don't like waiting." "Hah! I forgot Snowber!" "Can't you leave him behind?" "No. I wanna challenge Aleksander. If he's not too chicken."

Hours and hours went on after the trio got on a plane to Japan. Fai couldn't wait to see her childhood sweetheart again but she also dreaded it. She had no idea how he would welcome her. Fai shrugged it off not wanting to waste her time on that. Instead, she spoke with Snowber, her beloved icy phoenix. **"Well Snowber. I can't wait to see Aleksander again." "Neither can I." **Replied the great ice phoenix. "**But I also dread it. I have heard rumours about our 'Aleksander' and he's not how we remember him. He's cold and heartless mistress. Do be careful." "I will Snowber. Are you sure you heard correctly about Aleksander?" "Positive. It has to be true because it was a bitbeast that told me my fair lady." "Which bitbeast Snowber?" "His." "Dranzer?" "Yes. Even after all these years she has not forgotten us but Aleksander has. Ever since he was taken she kept me updated on his progress but made me promise not to tell you. I had no choice but to make that promise." "I'm not mad at you Snowber. How much longer?" "Not long now. Just go to sleep. I'll let you know when we arrive." "Okay Snowber. I love you." "I love you too mistress."**

When the family finally arrived in Japan they were greeted by a shining sun and warm air. A gentle breeze hung around; dancing to a tune only it could hear. The trees were in full bloom and the scent of them could be smelt from miles away. "Oh mama. It's so beautiful here." "Yes but stay close. It can be dangerous. We'll go and book a hotel room then we'll have a wonder. He might be out and about." "Unlikely. According to Snowber, Dranzer said he would rather stay inside now." "Oh honey. He has to go out sometime." "True. And he has a team." "Yes I know." As the family walked down the streets, the people were friendly and welcomed them to the city. Never had the family met such kind folk. They were just about to walk into a hotel when a boy collided with Fai. He was obviously in a rush. "I'm so sorry." He stuttered and hurried to his feet. "It's okay." "Are you new here?" He asked, his eyes unseen behind a pair of huge geeky glasses whilst his dark brown spiky hair swayed in the breeze. It didn't take Lyuba long to recognise him. "Hang on. Kenny right?" "Yeah. Do I know you from somewhere?" "No but. I've heard about your team."

"What about it?" "Well. Our daughter here used to know one of the members." "Oh. I get where you're at. I'd love to show you around but I've got an errand to run. Kai's making me do his leg work again." "Typical Aleksander." "What?" "Nothing." "So. This Aleksander. What does he look like?" "Well. He's probably tall, two toned hair and auburn eyes." "If you mean grey and blue. You're talking about Kai." "His name was Aleksander but it looks like somebody changed it." "Oh. I get it. Well. I must dash." "It was a pleasure to meet you Kenny." "As it was to meet you." "Oh. It would be best if you didn't tell Kai." "Oh I won't." With no further words Kenny ran off down the street. "He was a rather frisky fellow. Don't you think?" "Dvarkin. He did say he had an errand to run." "True. Well. Let's not stall here." "No. Let's not. Come on Fai." "Coming mother." "Once we've unpacked we'll go to the park. We might have some luck there." "Yeah. Maybe a match is going down. I need to warm up before I face Aleksander."

"Just take it easy. And don't freeze the place." "Or cause a snowstorm. I can't help it if Snowber's element is so strong. No doubt Dranzer's is the same. I can't wait to see her again." With no other words the trio went inside and booked two rooms. After three quarters of an hour they headed off to the park like Lyuba said they would. It took them twenty minutes to get there. When they arrived the trio noticed how beautiful it looked but something else caught Fai's eyes. A kid was getting bullied by a group of teens about her age. Lyuba didn't notice Fai had walked off until the last minute. "Fai. Here she goes already. She gets that from you Dvarkin." "Hey. That wasn't nice. Fai! Get back here right now!" Fai just ignored her father and headed for the biggest lad there. She literally pushed him out of the way. "What's the big idea here? Outnumbering someone smaller and younger than you." The guy Fai had pushed was tall, black haired, brown eyed. He dressed like a skater boy. He sneered at Fai whilst turning to her. "Well little lady. I suggest you get packing before I make you." "Bring it punk. You're all talk, no action around here."

"So. A foreigner. How nice. And look. Mommy and daddy are here to watch you lose your beyblade girly." "Heh. I think not." Fai finished her sentence with a challenging look. "Best of one. I don't need second chances. Where I come from. I'm the best." "Well you're not around here. I'll give you one last chance." "Yo. Carlos. Just go kick her ass man." A tall blue haired green eyed lad interrupted. His hair was short on one side and long on the other whilst a mole sat under his left eye. "Alright Casey. Keep your tits on." "Very funny." "So. Where and when?" "Right here, right now. I don't have time to waltz around to find the right place to kick your ass. I think a smudge of humility might serve you well for the future." "You asked for it." Fai looked to her parents to see they were both worried. In minutes a ring was set up and the duo were ready. Unlike the gun-type launcher Carlos was using, Fai had a launcher that didn't require a ripcord. All she had to do was pull a trigger to make her Blade spin but it never launched. She still had the gun handle and the same bit that held the beyblade in place.

Her launcher was straight. (This is the weapon that Van Helsing uses against Mr. Hyde.) The launcher was light blue like Snowber with white and pale mint detail. Her beyblade was pale purple with light yellow and rosy pink detail. One thing that stood out the most was the small wings that ran around the attack ring. "Ready big boy? Because things are gonna get chilly." "Oh really little girl. You're too cute to talking tough." "Don't let the outside fool you pretty boy." "Ready." "When you are hat head." The insulted lad did indeed have a huge hat on his head but his eyes couldn't be seen very well. From what Fai could tell they were black beady eyes. "3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!!!" Carlos was the first to launch as Fai revved up Snowber before slinging him clean into dish, slamming Carlos's beyblade almost clean out of the ring. "Now to finish this. Reinhardt! Attack!" At Carlos's command a huge centaur emerged from his yellow spiked beyblade. Its body was black as the night whilst the man part was a dark red vampire. The tail and hair was electric blue. Spikes ran down between the front legs and on the shoulders.

Carlos was somehow swayed by the fact that Fai wasn't scared of his bitbeast. "Reinhardt! Tornado charge!" "Oh boy. A centaur. How nice. But very predictable. Snowber! Rise!" As soon as Snowber stared to emerge from his keep, Reinhardt stopped still and reared up. "Come on Reinhardt! Attack that pathetic creature!" "Think twice Carlos darling. Heh. Snowber! Diamond Dust!" As commanded Snowber flew high in the air and started breathing ice into the ring causing Reinhardt to be frozen solid. Snowber then dove in for the kill with his beak poised ready when all of a sudden his whole body turned into solid ice. Snowber collided with the icy ring at a fast pace causing the ice to break but he came out unharmed. Reinhardt however was wobbling, unable to stay spinning but before he fell, Snowber knocked him clean out of the dish. Carlos's crew couldn't believe he had just been beaten by a girl that looked weaker than himself. "How? It's impossible!" "Well pretty boy. I suggest you and your boys get packing and leave that kid alone. Else you'll have me to deal with again. Boo!"

In a split second Carlos had picked his beyblade up and started running off with his cronies not far behind. The kid they were picking on was a white haired, blue eyed boy. "Thanks lady." "No problem kid. I don't think they'll be back anytime soon now." "I owe you one. But. Why did you do that? I don't know you." "Well. It was very unfair. I don't like unfair fights unless I'm fighting it. The name's Faye. Faye Bogonowski." "Duenos Demakis. Where are you from?" "Russia." "I heard its really cold there." Before Fai could respond she heard her mother calling. When Fai looked to Lyuba, she was pointing to something. Duenos noticed she was pointing at a group of teens heading their way. "Oh them. The world championship team." "Well I know the leader. Used to anyway. I don't think he'd remember me." "You knew Kai Hiwatari?" "That wasn't his name back then Duenos. It was Aleksander Mikhailovich Todorov." "That's a long name. You see the one with midnight blue hair, brown eyes and a cap on his head." "Yeah." "That's Tyson Granger. The world champion. He's reigned for five years straight. You'd give him and Dragoon a good run."

Fai looked back to the group to see they'd gotten closer. The leader of the group was indeed grey and blue haired, auburn eyed but he looked not amused at seeing Carlos and his gang heading for the hills. Behind him on the left stood the one Duenos named Tyson. On the leaders' other side was a raven haired, gold eyed lad. He had pointy ears, fangs under his top lip and catlike eyes. Behind him stood a blonde haired blue eyed lad with a smile on his face. A brown haired Ruby eyed stood beside him and behind her was a red haired green eyed lad. He looked younger than the rest with a strange mark on his head. Lastly Fai spotted Kenny. "Hey Kenny!" "Hey. What happened here?" "I just kicked some guys' ass. He was picking on this little man." "I wondered why I saw flying ice." "Heh. That was Snowber. My bitbeast." "Neat. Hey guys. Get over here. Time you met the gang err." "Faye. Everyone calls me Fai though." "Okay Fai." "Well Fai I gotta get going." "Okay Duenos. Let me know if those guys pick on you again. Next time. I'll kick all their asses." "I sure will. C'ya!"

In a short minute the rest of Kenny's gang were in front of him and Fai. All of them but the girl and the leader looked rather cheerful. The raven haired lad was the first to speak. "So. Who is this Kenny?" "I think that must be his girlfriend." Joked the blonde but Fai only raised a questioning light amethyst eyebrow at him. "Well pardon me 'blondie'. I happen to be an old acquaintance of your leader." The appointed lad just stood there, staring at Fai with a disregarding look. "Yo Kai. You know this chick?" "Hn." Was all Kai could do to respond. Fai only rolled her eyes at him. "Come now Aleksander. Don't be like that." "Ale-what?" "I don't know what the hell you're playing at. But it's not wise." "Then fight me." "Ooh. You'll wish you never said that little lady." "Hn. You're not worth the time." "She's strong Kai. Trust me. That flying thing we saw. Was her bitbeast diving in for the kill." "Sorry. Fire and ice don't make a nice cocktail." That comment only made Fai chuckle but it made Kai angry that she was taking everything as a joke. "What are you laughing at?" "You. Come on. You can't tell me you don't remember who I am." "Sorry but I don't. Now get outta my way." "Not until I fight you." "I'm not interested." "Go on man."

"Yeah. Come on Kai. Teach her a lesson." "Silence Hilary. I'll deal with you in my own way. Besides. I wouldn't wanna ruin that pretty little face of yours." "Years ago. You openly accepted my challenges Aleksander." "Stop calling me Aleksander." "Oh. So you remember your name but not your childhood sweetheart?" "I'm gonna tell you one last time little girl. Beat it." "Okay. Fine. Have it your way. But if you really don't believe me. Ask Dranzer. She knows who I am." "How the hell do you know my bitbeast?!" "Because you and I used to be friends. And friends never forget. Surely you must remember something." "I don't know who the hell you are but you are really starting to annoy me." "Fai! Come on! It's getting cold!" "Great. Adults. Just when you don't want them around to spoil the fun you're having." "You call this fun?" "I used to. And so did you."

Just as Fai was walking away Kai whispered in her ear. "Fine. You want a fight. Meet me here at eight p.m. dead. Then I might consider letting you on the team." "I never asked for a spot on your team Aleksander. But as you wish. I will fight you. You'd better wrap up warm big guy. You're gonna need it tonight. Because a storms' gonna be heading your way. A very cold one." With no other words Fai walked away leaving the rest of Kai's team puzzled. "What was all that about Kai?" Asked the blonde. Kai only grunted in response and walked away in the opposite direction to Fai. "Hey! Fai! Wait up!" "Huh. Kenny? What do you want?" "Just be careful. He's dangerous." "Thanks. But so am I. I'm the best female blader in Russia. I can handle him. I promise." "Okay. You'd better train hard. He won't take the match lightly." "I don't want him to." "Well. Good luck. I'll bring the others without him knowing." "No. You're better off staying back Kenny. It won't be a friendly match. I don't want anybody getting hurt. You know where I am if you wanna visit. Here's my number. Please don't lose it." "I won't." "Fai! Come on!" "Coming!"

"What did he say to you just now?" "It's nothing mom." "Really. To me it sounded like a challenge." "Fai. You don't even know what danger you're putting yourself in." "Look. Ma. If I can convince Aleksander to let me on the team I can make him remember. Please. Isn't this what we came here for? For him?" "Alright. Just be careful. You're all we've got left. Let's go get something to eat and get used to the time change." "I already have. If you need me, I'll be training in the gym." "I'll go with you honey. Just to be on the safe side. Besides. I need to lose a little weight." "Fine. Just don't embarrass me dad." "I won't. I'm not that embarrassing am I?" "Yes you are." That comment only made Dvarkin frown as they walked off to the hotel. The team however just watched as they walked off. "Yo. Kenny. Who the hell is that chick?" "The best female blader in all of Russia." "No shit." "Well judging by the speed Carlos and the BladeSharks were running I'd say hell yes. Plus I could feel the chill from her bitbeast from miles off." "I did to. I heard what Kai said. He challenged her to a match at eight o'clock tonight." "Then?" "If he's convinced, he'll let her on the team."

Later that night at five minutes to eight Fai was waiting for Kai to turn up. She had a portable stereo with her sitting on a rock. The dish she'd beaten Carlos in was still sitting on the ground waiting for the action. At almost eight o'clock Fai saw something in the distance. She gripped her beyblade tightly in one hand and her launcher in the other. As she expected, it was Kai. "So Aleksander. Ready to have your butt kicked?" "Heh. More like I'm ready to kick yours." "Bring it." Kai snorted and pulled a sly smirk whilst getting his blue beyblade ready. Like Carlos he had a gun-type launcher. When Kai saw Fai's it confused him. "You know your launcher is illegal." "Illegal my ass. I've been using this thing since I was a kid. Now. Enough talk. More action." "What's with the stereo?" "Oh. You just reminded me it was there. You see. I like listening to music while I bey. Is that okay with you?" "As long as it's not sappy." "No. Ever heard of SASH?" "Stay?" "Yeah." "Humph." "I'll take that as a yes." Before Kai could say anything Fai switched the stereo on and pressed play on the tape deck. When the song started to play, Fai went along with it whilst revving Snowber up.

"I had a dream last night. You were there. You held my hand so tight. I thought I'd just die. Do you remember? When we used to have so much fun. I used to cry sometimes. Those days are gone. Do you remember?" When the main beat came in Fai launched Snowber as Kai launched at the same time. "Time to end this. Dranzer! Attack!" As called a red phoenix appeared from Kai's bitchip. "Snowber! Hold back! Maintain your status!" "Dranzer! Scratch attack!" "Damn it. Snowber! Fly!" As he was commanded Snowber appeared and flew high into the sky so Dranzer followed. When their eyes met they knew who the other was immediately but they never let it stop them from fighting. Both phoenixes clashed with their beaks and claws poised to kill the other. "Dranzer!" "Snowber!" "Fire Twister!" "Crystal Hurricane!"

Fai and Kai stood fast as a twister of fire and a hurricane of ice clashed along with the blades but Kai noticed Fai's attack pattern matched the beat of the song. "Tear down these walls. If just for one day. Tear down these walls. I need you to stay. Stay." "That does it. Dranzer! Use the beat to your advantage! Use it against them!" "Snowber! Change your status! Defend!" Both Snowber and Dranzer did as they were commanded. Only minutes later the song finished. Both Dranzer and Snowber collapsed, leaning on the other for support. Fai slipped back and turned the tape over to repeat the song. The tune started over and the bitbeasts lifted back into flight ready to be commanded. "Okay. Now you're really pissing me off. Dranzer! Raging Eruption!" "Snowber! Diamond Dust!" Unknown to Kai and Fai, Kenny was recording the battle from a tree. The temperature was raised to a deadly far over 150º as Dranzer made her final attack but it soon dropped to below -150º when Snowber used his. The temperature kept switching and Kenny felt every inch of the change whilst the bladers weren't fazed by the climate. Fire and ice clashed once again but both were the same strength.

In minutes both Kai and Fai were shaky on their feet as their blades wobbled. Both Dranzer and Snowber retreated back to their keeps and stopped spinning but Fai was reluctant to go down. She and Kai fell to the ground backwards. Strangely they landed in the same position, arms stretched out slightly at the sides whilst one leg was bent, the foot meeting the other leg creating the number four. 'Damn that was a close match. They might make a good tag team. I have to show the others tomorrow. Without Kai knowing until the last minute.' Kenny soon moved off back to his house five minutes before Kai started to stir. He groaned and grunted whilst pushing himself up. Kai looked to see Fai still lying unconscious at the other end of the dish. Kai looked down into the bowl to see Dranzer and Snowber glowing together in perfect collaboration. **"Master. You can't leave her there all night. Take her back with us."** **"What happened tonight Dranzer? We never tie." "They've been training only hours ago. But I don't think that made a difference." "Okay. I'll carry her back." "Good lad. Goodnight."**

The next morning Lyuba and Dvarkin woke up not knowing Fai wasn't at the hotel. Once she was ready Lyuba went to wake Fai only to find she wasn't there. She immediately alerted Dvarkin. "What? What's wrong?" "Fai's missing." "She probably went to wake herself up." "Dvarkin. Have you forgotten she went to fight Aleksander last night?" "Oh. Well. She's probably with his team. Relax. She's strong. Fai's gonna be okay no matter what Aleksander throws at her." Before Lyuba could speak again her phone went off. She noticed it was Fai's number so she answered it immediately. "Fai?" One thing Lyuba didn't expect was to hear a masculine voice on the end of the line. _((Is this Lyuba?)) _"Who's asking?" _((Hey. It's Kenny. I bumped into you yesterday outside the hotel.)) _"Yes I remember." _((Listen. Don't worry about Fai. She's here at Tyson's dojo. I could come and fetch you if you like.)) _"That would be great Kenny. Is Fai alright?" _((Sleeping on Kai at the moment. I recorded their match last night without them knowing. It was a close tie. Trust me. It was hot and it was cold. Well. Higher and lower than that.)) _"At least she's alive. See you in a bit." _((Yeah. In a bit Lyuba.))_

About an hour went by after Kenny called Lyuba from Fai's phone. At the dojo, Fai was still sleeping on Kai. Everyone had a shock to wake up to find Fai in the room. They were all in the living room when Hilary walked through the door. "Why are you all sitting on your backsides? You're supposed to be training!" "Keep it down Hils." Replied the raven haired teen. "Kai's still asleep." "We'll see how long that's for." Before anybody else could say a word Hilary waltzed into where the guys all slept. She was not amused to see Fai sleeping on her teenage heartthrob. She walked back into the living room and the lads all noticed she wasn't amused. "Well?" "What is that slut doing here?" "She fought Kai last night." "So?" "He couldn't just leave her in the park to be raped. I'm sure she would've done the same for him or one of us." "I hope he doesn't let her on the team." "Why Hilary? Because it'll make you jealous?" Taunted Tyson, earning him a hard slap across the face. "Ow. Hey." "That's what you get Tyson." "For what?" "Being big headed." "Oh."

It wasn't long before Kenny arrived with Dvarkin and Lyuba. Yet again Hilary wasn't amused but the others smiled at the new guests. "Morning." Greeted the blonde haired lad. "Morning." Lyuba and Dvarkin replied in unison. "Well. I guess I should introduce everyone as you haven't properly met. The blonde haired guy is Max. The cheery one. Ray is the raven haired gold eyed teen." The lad now named as Ray smiled and nodded but his features really confused Lyuba and Dvarkin. "He looks like a cat-man." "He's a neko-jin that's why Dvarkin." "Oh." "Tyson there is the world champion. Five years running. Hilary is the only girl on the team. Daichi is the youngest of us. He showed up three years ago." "Anybody else we should be warned about?" "Yeah. My brother Hiro. He's rarely around when you need him. But he's a good guy." "Let me guess. Tall, light blue hair and brown eyes." "Yeah. How'd you know?" "Ahem." "AH! Damn it Hiro!" "Hardly around eh? It's called having a job Tyson. And you are?" "Hiro. This is Lyuba and Dvarkin." "What are they doing here is what I wanna know Kenny."

Before anybody could say anything they heard a rather loud yell of 'What the hell' from the sleeping room. Ray peered in to see Kai's back against a wall. He'd clearly just woken up to see Fai sleeping on him. Fai however was rubbing her head where it had hit the floor. "Morning." "What the hell is she doing in my sleeping bag?!" "Well duh. It seems fucking obvious. You carried me here and slept with me. Cleanly. I hope." "Why would I wanna go and shag you?" "Dunno. People do stupid things when they're tired. Man my back. You sure sleep in awkward positions Aleksander. You've really cranked my neck." "Here." Fai jumped when Ray started rubbing the bottom of her neck gently with both hands. "Is that any better?" "Yeah. Thanks." "Don't mention it. So. Should we go and watch the replay?" "Of what?" Kai seem a little dumbstruck and Ray noticed it. "Your match of course. Kenny recorded it last night." "I told him to stay back and he deliberately disobeyed me. Men are so disobedient." "Not all of us." "No. Tyson's the most ignorant. Move it." "Okay. I'm moving. Geez. Chill out." "You need to go die in a fire." "Kai. That wasn't nice."

Once Kai and Fai were up and ready they went into the living room. Fai groaned when Lyuba and Dvarkin both grabbed her in a hug the instant they saw her. "Okay. Do you mind? I've been sleeping in awkward positions all night, I keep getting a hot flush down my spine, I've got a massive headache no thanks to Aleksander." "And?" "I'm still fucking tired." "Well perhaps you should've stayed in your nice little hotel room, then hightailed back home this morning." All of a sudden, SLAP! Fai had wasted no time in clouting Kai straight across his pale face. After the punishment, he had a lovely red mark that complied beautifully with his skin tone. "What the fuck?" "You pissed me off. That's not the best thing to do when I'm dead tired. That fight is still draining me. Now I hope you've learnt your lesson big guy. Because if not, I'll have to teach you another hard lesson. And the next one will hurt even more." "Guys. Come on. Let's just be nice. First thing in the morning. Please." "You I could probably get along with. Once I'm in a good mood." Kai soon vanished cursing in Russian. "I heard that." "Sod off!" "Well I love you too! Asshole." "I heard that!"

After everyone calmed down Kenny pulled his laptop out but before he could do anything Fai's phone went off. "Oh. Not now girls. If you'll excuse me boys. I've got a call to take. Enjoy the show without me. I could do without reliving the battle." "Okay. Take your time." Once Fai made for sure she had privacy, she answered the call. "Yes Hildegarde?" _((Hey girl. Where'd you go all of a sudden?)) _"Sorry. Had something important to do that cropped up. So. What's the occasion?" _((Are you okay? You sound like shit little lady.)) _ "I've not long just woken up." _((Oh. Sorry Fai.)) _"Don't worry about it. Listen. I'll try and get back to you at some point. Okay?" _((Sure. You just get some more rest. I'll let the others know where you are.))_ "Okay Hildegarde." Once Fai ended the call she went back into the sitting room to see everyone looked rather impressed. Ray was the first one to notice she'd returned. "Hey. Nice match." "Thanks." "I can't remember the last time Kai ever tied with someone." The stated lad soon walked in with ice on his cheek. "What happened to you?" "I slapped him for pissing me off." "Oh. Cool." "I could give you one." "No thanks." "Well then."

About an hour went by for everyone. Max had took Lyuba and Dvarkin to see the sights of Tokyo whilst Kenny worked on the blades. Fai was training hard whilst Kai had vanished. Ray and Tyson only watched Fai contently as she trained with Snowber, body, heart and soul. They didn't dare disturb her. "So Ray. Do you think Kai's gonna let her on the team?" "If he does, Hilary had better watch her back. After all. It seems that Fai has known Kai longer." "One thing bugs me though Ray." "What's that Ty?" "Fai calls Kai Aleksander. Why?" "I don't know. Either that's a nickname or Voltaire changed it when Kai was at the abbey. She did say to him, 'so you remember your name, but not your childhood sweetheart.'" "That's true. So. How did he wind up in the abbey?" "Voltaire can be persuasive." "True." "I can hear you boys." "Sorry Fai." "No problem. I'm done anyway." "You don't train for long do you?" "Not on my own. Normally I train with my crew." "You have a team?" "Just a little posse. Nothing more. One of them called me earlier. So. Which one of you wants a piece?" "Of what?" "Defeat." "Oh you're good. But no thanks. Our day off. These days we cherish. Because during the week. We train."

Fai soon raised her nose to the air confusing the other two. "What's up Fai?" "It's gonna rain." "How'd you?" "I just do. I've always known when rain is due. So if you'll excuse me. No girl likes to get wet." "Okay." "One thing. What is Hilary's problem?" "Well. Y'know. Dominance thing." "Oh. So she basically thinks I'm a slut that's just claiming to be Aleksander's childhood sweetheart just to get in his boxers?" "Yeah. That's Hilary's job. Being the team slut." "Oh I'm no slut. Honest. Sure I'm not a virgin but. That was in a relationship. And I play clean." "We gathered that. Hilary has tried all ways to get Kai in bed. She even put Viagra in his cup of tea one night." "Ooh. That's pushing it." "She didn't get anything though. Just a slap off Kai." "How could he of been sure it wasn't you?" "Kai knows when it's Tyson and when it's Hilary. For starters. Why would Tyson wanna get Kai horny?" "True. And let me guess. Hilary uses the puppy dog face." "Yip." "I'm not that desperate. Had it last month. Then my fella ditches me saying I'm shit in bed. He was the bad one."

A boom of thunder soon filled the air as Max was just returning with Fai's parents. Hilary darted in behind them. Kai was still nowhere in sight. "Guys. Where's Kai?" "Dunno. We haven't seen him since he left." "If I must recall all Aleksander's favourite hiding places. Hm. Up a tree, in the bushes. That was the most common ages ago. Um. In the parks. A big one preferably. Now where else would he hide? Oh. I got it. The backstreets." "Alleys? Why there?" "Wasn't he with that crew I showed up yesterday?" "Yes. The BladeSharks. Mean guys." "Well I taught Carlos a lesson he won't wanna forget. He was an asshole. For such a snappy dresser." "Heh. Why don't you join them?" "Look. Hilary. I'm not competing with you for Aleksander's affection. Okay?" "Really?" "Well I've been told you've tried all ways to get in his boxers. Trust me. Nothing is gonna work." "Oh really? And I bet you think you can do better?" "Just watch me." "Faye." "Yes mom?" "Be nice." "Besides. I'd better go find your beloved captain else he's gonna get soaked. And I doubt Dranzer would wanna get her feathers wet. I won't be long. Snowber. Get your feathery ass here right now old man." "Will he come to that?" "He knows I don't mean it." "Oh okay."

Hilary stepped back when Snowber landed swiftly in the back yard. Fai smiled whilst walking outside. **"You called mistress?" **"Yes. We have to find somebody before he gets soaked." "I hope that somebody isn't me." Fai turned around slowly to see Kai leaning against the doorframe, eyes full of malice. "No. Heh." "Liar. I don't need anybody's help." "You need serious help if you can't remember me." **"Well Aleksander. I must say. You've really grown over thirteen years. And don't ask. I'll only say the same as my mistress. Ask Dranzer. She'll tell you all you need to know." **"And why should I do that?" "So that my life will be easier, knowing you're alive and well and that you still remember me enough to at least send a letter this time." "For your information…" Before Kai could say another word Snowber arched his neck, opened his wings and got ready to attack, screeching dangerously. "Point taken." "By the way Aleksander. I have no intentions of holding Snowber back if he charges at you." "Fine. For now I wanna be left alone. Get it?" "Yeah I get it."


	2. Chapter 2

Time, Love and Tenderness

A few hours went by after Kai returned. Hilary and Fai stayed clear of each other whilst Snowber was around to keep them apart. Ray was in the kitchen and the others were doing their own thing leaving Kai to watch the replay of his and Fai's match. He watched it several times to find out where he went wrong but found nothing. He came to a final decision after half an hour of watching it and Dizzi had easily guessed he was highly bothered. **"Is something wrong Kai?" **"No Dizzi." **"So. You tied eh? Not bad for a girl." **"Yes but she keeps claiming that we know each other. I swear down I don't know her." **"Kai. Perhaps you should see this photo I found a while ago. Whilst you were watching the match. Maybe it can help you." **Before Kai could speak Dizzi pulled up a picture of him and Fai when they were younger. About fourteen years younger to be precise. "Are you tricking me Dizzi?" **"No Kai. I found this attached to a newspaper clipping on the internet. This photo was took and year before Voltaire had you taken away from your parents. I read everything. I saved the actual clip too. So you can see for yourself. I'm not lying Kai. I promise."**

Kai sighed a heavy sigh before closing Dizzi and walked off into the sitting room where everyone was waiting. All eyes turned to Kai as he walked to the back door and leaned on the frame. Ray was the first to speak. "So Kai. Have you decided yet?" "It was a hard choice. But yes I have decided." "She didn't make it did she?" "No Hilary." The said girl smiled evilly at Fai. "She did." "WHAT?!" "Face it. She's the only girl that's ever tied with me. Normally they'd be in and straight back out again. But you. You stuck it out til you were knackered." "So. I guess that's a compliment?" "Take it lightly. It won't happen again." "Well Hilary. Looks like I'm sticking around longer than you wanted me to." Lyuba noticed the hard glare Hilary was giving Fai whilst she wasn't looking. "What about your little Russian lady posse honey?" "They can live without me mother. Besides. I'm only gonna be gone a few months. I want you and dad to head on home. I'll be fine." "Fai."

"No dad. No preaching please." "Fai. What if something happens to you? Something bad?" "You'll be informed as soon as we can contact you." "You see. I'm in good hands." "Alright. But at least spend some time with us before we go. You're always out with your friends." "Fine. Anyone wanna come?" "I'd leave Tyson behind." "Okay." "Kai will go." The said lad snapped around to see Hiro standing behind him. "No I will most certainly not." "Yes you will. You have to get used to each other." "It's alright Hiro. I'll go." "You're lucky Ray saved your neck this time. I'm sure he wouldn't do it again." "No. Because he's coming with me." "What?" "You heard me. I'm taking ya. Like it or not. Max?" "I'll stay put." "Okay. Hilary is a definite no, no. Chief?" "I've got things to work on." "Okay. Hiro?" "No. I've got work in the morning." "Okay then. It's just us. Daichi would be in bed." "Just great." "What was that Aleksander?" "Nothing." "I bet it was. I heard that." "Hn." "Do you fancy another slap? Because you're going the right way for one." Kai only blew a small raspberry and walked off out of sight. "Men. No offence to any mature men in the room." "Tyson? Mature? You're having a laugh." "Isn't he?" "No." "Okay. Rule him out." 


End file.
